The Redemption of the Horsemen
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: As the Four Horsemen find each other after landing, they are together again, And they are assigned by the Charred Council to Redeem the name of the Horsemen and The Nephilim, whilst helping return the Balance between the War of heaven and Hell. But there is another who stands in this war. Picture by Shalizeh of DeviantArt, don't own anything except my thoughts. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a fanfiction of Darksiders.**

**Its a good game, the Comics also very well drawn and written.**

**I'll first describe the characters.**

**War, rider of Ruin.**

**In the first game you play as War. He had white, long hair that can be seen from the front of his body , but his face is hidden by a hood, and his forehead has a small burning tattoo of a half circle that goes through his eyes, then a line in the middle of that circle. His eyes are white, just like his hair, and he wears a kind of red shroud, covering his neck and upper chest along his collarbone and his pectoral muscles, this is what his hood is made from and is connected to it. on his right shoulder her has a shoulder pad/armor that is in the shape of the Demon Samael's face, known for the main quest giver in Darksiders 1, His other armor parts are there.(In this story he'll use his Abyssal armor.) His left hand was severed when his sword Chaoseater possessed him because he was getting too high off power, now he wears an armored gauntlet on his has been described as the most honorable of the four horseman. He demonstrates this in his sparing of Uriel and his unwillingness to kill the Watcher when Samael urged him, still holding loyalty to the Council at the time. War is normally characterized by a very serious attitude, rarely speaking unless necessary and quick to cut through banter to the heart of the matter. Beneath his stoic exterior, War is quick to anger and can be fearsome whenever someone provokes his wrath. However, among his fellow Horsemen, War seems more relaxed, as he shows during his time with Death. He openly talks and asks questions to his brother, and shows more trust in him than anyone else we've seen him interact with.**

**_The Horseman War has charged into countless battles astride his spectral steed Ruin, leaving trail of blood and bones in his wake. His eyes and hair are as white as the chill he casts on angels and demons alike, for the fury of his massive sword is unmatched in combat. As unyielding as time itself, War is both honorable and savage._  
– Official description**

**Death**

**Death is the strongest of the horsemen, and the leader of the pack. He has about shoulder length, long black hair. He wears a mask that covers his face, and red/orange eyes, while he has green eyes in the comics. He rides the horse Despair. He wears multiple different In Darksiders II, and he uses different duel-scythes and secondary weapons.(He will be using the Abyssal armor he can acquire in D2, He can aquired the duel scythes ChaosFang, a reward for completing the first game. it is the scythe version of Chaoseater, as i shares a similar name, he will be using these duel scythes through this story. The secondary weapon he'll use is a possessed secondary gauntlets, used like claws.)**

**_Like his fellow Horsemen, Death is of a race known as Nephilim – among the most powerful beings in the Universe. When Mankind was given the prize of Eden, Absalom – leader of the Nephilim – led his armies against Heaven and Hell in an attempt to steal it back. For this crime, the Charred Council condemned the Nephilim to destruction. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were granted a reprieve from this fate on the condition they aid the Council's victory over their kin. The Horsemen accepted, but it was Death who bore the greatest burden of guilt for the near extinction of his race. Donning his iconic mask to represent his role as executioner on the day he slaughtered his brethren, he has not removed it since._  
– Official Description**

**Strife.**

**In the Biblical terms he is known as Conquest. He wears a mask that covers his whole face, and his hair in in a kind of blown back and spiky form. He is the rider of the white horse, whose name remains unknown. He wields two large revolvers as his weapon of choice, but may also wield another unknown weapon that could be used for close combat. One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Strife is the Rider of the White Horse. He carries the revolvers Mercy and Redemption. Strife does not waste time when it comes to business, and will make examples of people to teach a lesson to others. This is evidenced by how he silenced the demonic hordes who taunted the horsemen as they delivered a message to Samael, by shooting off the leg of one of the demons who yelled "Kill the Riders!". In the Darksiders novel, the Abomination Vault., Strife shows himself to be extremely stubborn and disagreeable, as befitting his name; even going so far as to challenge Death's authority over the rest of the Horsemen. Strife also seems to be rather rude as he makes sarcastic remarks when Death is explaining the Grand Abominations to other three horsemen.**

**No official description, will update.  
**

**Fury.**

******Fury** is one of the last of the Nephilim and a Horseman of The apocalypse. She is the rider of The Black Horse whose name is currently unknown. Fury wields a fiery whip as her weapon, and can also use her claws to tear at her enemies. she is the only women Nephilim alive, and not much is known about her. In darksiders 1, She doesn't give any weapon to war, but he can get Fury's Embrace, a legendary enchantment for wars 3 weapons. Fury is also the only horseman without an obvious correlation (other than horse color) to the traditional Four Horsemen, she replaces Famine who only wields weighing scales. Her hair is a lighter purple with yellow eyes. she wears ,any pieces of Armor, But still doesn't seem to be protecting her from attacks, though she is ranged.  


**No official description, will update.  
**

**Those are MY descriptions, along with official descriptions taken from the wiki. to look at their weapons and armor look at the Wiki yourself if you'd like.  
**

**Now let me describe the story.**

**Death, War, Strife, and Fury were known as the four horsemen, the Last of the Nephilim, and they serve the charred council, after wars imprisonment death rescued and redeemed his brother. While they search for Strife and fury they have encountered many clues and trials of the two. After they all come together they are contacted by the Charred council for there next assignment. To stop the next war between angel and Demon. but there is something else between the two races, now it's a war  
**

**This is the first book of the Fortune of the Four horsemen, as they find a fifth horsemen, A Nephilim that is revived by Death after he jumps into the well of souls, this is story of the Redemption of the Nephilim.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**-break-**

Day 1

War retrieved Chaoseater from the body of a Demon, there were more ambushes as he and Death searched for Strife and fury. Death had retrieved ChaosFang from a larger demon, War finished off the rest of the demons as they started walking through a trail in the forest again, the tree's had a orange, red, and other colors to them from the change on earth. Death's crow, dust, landed onto Deaths shoulder, speaking to death. War sheathed ChaosEater, which glowed red and had blood dripping from the mouths, The sword was at its fullest and best state. he wore his Abyssal armor, after finding all the pieces. After killing Abaddon, he donned the Armor as he was well known in it. He had given the Armageddon blade back to Ulthane. He didn't need the blade because ChaosEater was his blade, and the Armageddon blade was rightfully Ulthane's, so he did the deed out of respect for the Black Hammer.

Ulthane gave Death a pair of Scythes, These were forged like War's, Being called ChaosFang. Ulthane also told death of an Arena called the Crucible, Where they held two Metals of Abyssal armor. Ulthane had forged him a set for Death, while they had to find large amounts of supplies and had to figure out where the abyssal armor metals were. After they were done, Ulthane had told them that there was a flare shot into the sky from where Strife and Fury had supposedly landed. they thanked him and ran through the door, he shouted them a warning.

"Just bring them back here, I've been at work, And don't let the Pigeons take a crap in my yard!, War."he said as both Him and War grinned.

Once they were outside, they mounted up on their steeds. Death carried The Harvester in hand, and went in front, while killing the demons that tried, War was behind him, while leaning to the left or right side of ruin and used ChaosEater to cut down some other Demons. They were quickly ambushed, while Despair and Ruin were dismissed, they vanished into the ground, not before hitting two bigger Demons, making them fall and get launched.

They had followed a Trial of Blood for almost three whole cycles, or Days on earth. they had Finally found a camp, where two forms slept by a fireplace that had Embers on it. There lie a big form and a small one, a fiery whip was next to the smaller one, while two revolvers the other. Death walked to them and quietly placed his hand on the smaller forms shoulder.

the form quickly jumped and grabbed the whip as her fiery had lit up wildly. she blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Death...W-Why did you group me!"She said as Death's eyes widened.

"I thought that was your shoulder"Death admitted in his husky voice as Fury scoffed and poked the bigger form with her foot.

"Strife, you still alive?."She asked as he grounded, and then turned around, his cover was wet with a deep red shade fo blood, he was bleeding from a deep gash from his side, and his helmet was scratched in multiple places, along with his eye being injured. War went to his brothers aid and used a potion on his brother.

"I've already tried that, Its not healing."Fury said as she put her whip in a small holster next to her thigh. Strife got up, and shrugged the pain off.

"I'm fine"He said being childish. fury got angry at him and her body language said that she was pissed.

"Oh don't say that you Idiot, Whatever was on that tree fucked you up, Strife you need help."she said, starting angry, but then finished her sentence in a sad voice.

"I know where we can travel from here, we are only a small distance away, but we can only go through with two horses, so who will go with who?."War looked at them strife scoffed then stopped when Fury looked at him. death raised his hand to War.

"I'll take Strife with me, He is in need of car and i will protect him the best."Death said as War nodded. War whistled as Ruin galloped toward them from where he appeared from the ground, Dust flew onto Deaths shoulder as Despair appeared in a green vortex from the ground. War mounted ruin and Fury was in the Saddle in front of him. Death climbed onto Despair as strife got on in front of him. they galloped toward where war led them, Fury's eyes were the best of the four, excluding Strife when he was shooting, and she could spot anything out of the ordinary around them.

They got to a cave with a symbolic pendant hanging at the entrance.

"Come"War said as he dismounted and held out his gauntlet to Fury as she climbed down, She was shorted than the others so she needed help getting off. Death helped Strife as Despair vanished and Crow landed on Deaths shoulder, talking to him.

"Vulgrim?"He asked as War walked to the rune,m and the merchant appeared.

"Here again, War, I see you've brought the others."he asked in his greedy voice.

"We need to use your serpent holes."War said as Vulgrim chuckled and eyed them.

"WE...Well, then you'll have to pay. I know you get this service free but these tunnels are sacred, and your brother is infected with Venenum inferni*****, The poison of hell."Vulgrim said as he pointed to Strife's side and a magma colored poison. A small beam of blue light entangled Vulgrim's finger, and sent a small bolt tot he wound, Strife went to his knees as the magmatic poison was expelled and the wound closed up.

"How did you do that?"Fury asked as Vulgrim's palm opened and a small armband that was meant to cover a forearm appeared.

"It expels any and all injury, but it comes with a price. To use it you must have a small amount of wrath that you can purchase."He said as he enclosed his hand and the trinket appeared in a physical form.

"How much."Fury asked as Vulgrim Grinned, War knew about this.

He opened his gauntlet's hand and a large amount of souls were expelled and went into Vulgrim's crystal/pouch.

"Thank you, War."Vulgrim said as he handed fury the trinket and small potions appeared around him, but there were almost 50. As small pouch also appeared and the potions were deposited. Fury took the Trinket and wrapped it around her arm, It fir snuggle and then tightened to fit onto her forearm. She put the pouch onto her Belt and then Vulgrim opened a large portal and each of them walked through as Vulgrim closed it and his smile faded.

"Be weary horsemen, For there are still dangers in this universe." He said as the portal was closing, They could still hear him and War had given an answer.

"I know"

**-Break-**

**So, There is the First chapter, 2,500 words too so this is a good start.  
**

**If you like the story leave me a review, I will be doing Multiple Romances for the Horseman. I'm thinking Strife and Fury will go together after a long childhood story, this will be explained later. But its not technically wrong since They're Brothers and Sisters of the Horseman,not of the same parents, There are multiple Nephilim, But Death killed them all to make sure there were no more killing by the Nephilim that is against the charred council's command I think. Death and War will be with OC's. and There will be a fifth horseman, will be revealed later when Death visits a _certain _person.**

**~ZombieZPandaZ**

**~Nomad.**


	2. DISCLAIMER OF HIATUS

**DO NOT ASK FOR AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY. **

**It is on hiatus because I need to work on stories I've already begun before this one.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience, this story will resume in late 2013 or earlier, until i can finish all other stories I've had my mind on.**

**~ZZPZ  
~NZCH  
~Nomad  
Prosper.**


End file.
